Rose Garden
by gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96
Summary: I'm 8-year-old Allie Munroe. Mommy and I live alone & whenever I ask her about Daddy, she plants a rose in our backyard garden. Once the garden is full, she'll give me his last name OR his location. I can't wait! BTW, Mommy's name is Sonny...just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey..mi name is Eloisa I am Wanderer's sister-in-law but we always call cousin. This story I wrote after I watched Falling for the Falls Hope you like it.**

* * *

My name is Allison Dylanne Munroe, but everyone calls me Allie. I am eight ½ years old–well, almost ½. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. I have lost seven teeth, have my hair cut twice a year, and visit my grandparents Connie and Jack once every three months. I go to a school near my house; I'm in grade two. I have a best friend named Lola and another best friend named Matt.

My favorite subject at school has always been Art, but this year I am having Drama, and I like it a lot. I am also very good at it. The teacher, Miss Collins, said I am so good that I should be in a class for sixth graders.

I have a pet dog; a bichon frisé. She's five ½ months old. I called her Meena. She's so playful and intelligent too; she already knows three tricks. I got her for my birthday, May 27th, because my grades had been very good and I deserved a puppy.

I live in Richmond, Virginia. I used to live in Hollywood, but we had to move when I was barely a few days old. Mommy has never told me why.

It's just Mommy and me in this house. Well, us and Meena, of course. Mommy is a lawyer, but thanks to my aunt Lucy, I know she used to be an actress! She starred in a comedy show called _So Random_ that used to air in 2009. It's a little weird that the show unexpectedly ended _exactly_ six months before I was born. Aunt Lucy babysits me sometimes when Mommy has to stay in her office until really late, and we watch _So Random_ together. She once showed me the last episode, and I could see a tiny bump in Mommy's tummy. Aunt Lucy says it's me. But of course I don't buy it. That was way too small to be me. I've always been a very big girl. I'm 4 feet tall, which is a lot for my age. I'm one of the tallest girls in my class!

Everybody says my life is perfect. I'm not gonna lie; I am a very happy girl. But there's something I want, more than anything else in the world, and I'd give everything I have in order to get it.

I want a daddy. I've done many drawings of him; well, about how I think he is, anyway. Mommy never talks about him. Once I asked her where he was, but she said that I didn't have a daddy. I now know that's impossible, or at least that's what my teacher says. She told me everybody has to have a mother and a father in order to exist; they may die later, but we all have two parents. I want to know who my daddy _was_, if he actually is…dead.

A long time ago I was at the park with Lola and another friend we had, Maggie, who moved to New Orleans, and we were playing in the swings. Some other girls who were older than us wanted to make us leave so that they could have the swings, but my friends' daddies went to defend us. The girls asked me where my daddy was and when I told them I didn't have one, they started picking on me, and didn't stop for a very long time when I finally told Mommy about them.

I wonder if it'll always be like this. I mean, all the other kids at school have their daddy take them to places; Mommy drives me everywhere. My friends' daddies sign their exams, and Mommy signs mine; and it's like that with everything. I've never told Mommy about this. She would be so sad and think I don't love her.

Because of the many times I have asked Mommy about him, the other day she took me to our backyard and I saw a beautiful garden. She told me that she's planted one rose for every time I have asked her about him. She said once the garden is full, she'll give me either his last name, or his location. It's already half full. I can't ask more than once a day; that's the only rule. Also, the rose has to grow full. That's hard in winter. Still, I'm not giving up.

Oh, I'm not sure if I said it before, but Mommy's name is Sonny…just in case.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like or hate in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am updaten soon because of the positive reviews. Hope you like it 5 more reviews for next chapter.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

"Allie! Come on, hurry!" I shout to her. We're going to an art exhibit at her school. I have an audience in almost three hours and if we don't go now, I won't be able to arrive in time.

"Mommy, wait…I can't find my pass!"

"Your pass?"

"Yeah! They won't let me in unless I bring a special pass."

"Doesn't the doorman recognize you?"

"He's not gonna be there today. There are going to be some… The Eye Peas."

"The Eye Peas?"

"Yep. Some men dressed in black who will guard the school. They have a special box, where you put your pass and then they let you in."

"VIPs?"

"Uhm, yeah, that. Yeah. What–ever." She emphasizes the separation of the compound word.

I roll my eyes but smile at her innocence. Sometimes, she reminds me _way_ too much of–

No. I can't let myself think about him. Not now… Not after what he did.

"_What's wrong, Sonshine? Why are you crying?" Chad says as he wipes the tears off my eyes with his thumbs. I look at him and lay my head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt._

"_Chad, the – the press, they found out…"_

"_What?"_

"_They know, Chad! They know what we did!"_

"_But, how?"_

"_I don't know! Did you tell anybody?"_

"_No…"_

"_Chad, please be honest with me now. Are you completely sure you never told _anyone_?"_

"_Hmm," he says, looking as if he were trying so hard to remember, and then his expression – oh, gosh, please, _no_…_

"_Chad?"_

_He hugs me as tightly as my body can be tightened without exploding. I want to push him away so badly, to make him tell me everything._

_I put my hands against his chest and push forward. His eyes start getting wet in anticipation and suddenly, I feel how something inside me breaks._

"_Sonny, the other day…remember there was a party at The Falls? Well, you see, there was alcohol, and we all got drunk and…I might have possibly…told Portlyn…"_

_My jaw drops as more tears run down my cheeks. "Do you know what is going to happen now? We'll be fired; everyone will hate us. People will say what a bad example we are to children, and wherever we go, we won't be accepted."_

"_Sonny, that's not true…"_

"_How could you have told your co-star that we've been having sex?"_

"_I was drunk!"_

_I give him a piercing look. "No, Chad. It's not that. I'd bet anything against it. You, Chad Dylan Cooper, just can't bear to leave a fact unknown. You tell the press everything because you think that if people know more about you, they'll think you're cooler. You don't care about anything but your image. And if you can't even see that, you'll make no attempt to change. Thus, we're so over!" I spit the last word and turn around quickly, my hair hitting Chad's face, and leave the room slamming the door behind me._

"Mommy? I found it! But I can't reach it! Help, please?" My daughter's voice gets me out of the flashback.

"Here I come, baby!"

I look on one of the tall shelves and find Allie's pass. She takes it and we quickly descend the stairs and run to the van. I drive as fast as I can, and Allie screams when I step on the brakes so hard that it makes the tires screech. Another car almost crashed into the van, and in that car was…

* * *

**Pictures for some people are on the profile just scroll down all you can and you will find my part thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I got the fivew reviews I asked for so here is the next chapter. Haha hope you like it BTW I changed the rating because I thought it wouldn't be apropiated for nine years old. Thanks please review, 5 more for the next chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

I will be acting in a film called 'S'up, Dad'. It's actually inspired on the 2007 film 'The Game Plan' with Dwayne Johnson and Madison Pettis. They kept some names and everything. I will play Joe Kingman, and Shiloh Jolie Pitt will play 'Rebecca' Kelly. They decided to change the girl's name so that there would be more differences between the original film and this one. Also, Joe isn't a football player here; he's an actor, and Rebecca is a little older and wants to cheerlead, not dance ballet.

Filming is going to take place in Virginia. I arrived here almost an hour ago, and the director still hasn't called me. A woman who works at the airport told me about a descent hotel which isn't too far, and I am headed there when I almost crash into a van. I look at the person who's sitting on the passenger seat–oh, no, it cannot be…

"Hey, I know you're famous, but that doesn't give you the right to kill someone, you know. You could still go to prison."

It _is_ her. There is no doubt at all… And oh, God, has she changed. She has straightened her hair, and her face is cleaner than I remembered. But her eyes…her always happy, awake eyes have a dull shade to them now, as if they were extremely tired or sad. Probably both.

"Sonny?"

"I go by Allison now, thank you very much."

I wince at the hostility her voice contains, as if we didn't know each other, as if _nothing_ ever happened between us. I can't find my Sonny there. My Sonshine…

Someone very small peeks from behind Sonny's shoulder. I gasp. My eyes are copied exactly in the perfectly heart-shaped face of that young blonde girl who's sitting next to Sonny. What the…

"Mommy? Who is that?"

_Mommy_? Could that be…no. There is no way on Earth.

"Nobody, sweetie. Just an old…no, no. Just someone I met long ago."

"Hmm," the girl studies me from a distance, "he looks like he's so happy to see you again. Can we stop by and talk?"

"Honey, we have to get to your school now. Besides, he never has time for anyone."

I flinch at Sonny's coldness, but don't give up. "Actually, _Allison_, I'd really like to talk out a few things."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there's no time. Don't you have a mirror to look at or something?"

"Sonny…"

"Don't call me Sonny. You have no right to. And I'm in a hurry. Goodbye."

They take off at full speed. I sigh and attempt to follow them, but my common sense tells me that's not the best thing to do. Sonny is pissed right now, and I don't want her to be anymore stressed. But that girl next to her… She _had_ my eyes. Or, so I think. If I had been able to look at her a bit more, I would be sure. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. But how wonderful it would be if it were true…

My memory suddenly jumps to nine years ago, approximately.

"_Why are you packing? Sonshine?"_

"_Don't call me that. My life is ruined. I have to go," she exclaims, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_You've been acting so weirdly, lately. What's going on?"_

_Sonny looks at me with an expression so sad it breaks my heart. She cries some more and points at a small tube that's lying on the couch–there's a rectangular screen, and a plus sign in it. I gasp._

"_No. Don't go. You can't. I'll take care of both of you."_

"_You don't have to! I'll go home and it'll all be okay."_

"_Yes, I have to! It's my responsibility, I did this to you. Leaving won't solve anything, Sonny."_

"_Chad, you don't get it!" She zips her suitcase and places it on the floor, walking toward the door, ready to leave and never come back._

"_Tell me, then. You know I'd do anything for you, you could stay and I'd give you everything you need. It would be so much easier. Why not stay?"_

_Sonny squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds and then looks me straight in the eyes. Her voice cracks as she speaks the words. My mind finishes processing them only after she's out of the room._

"_It's not your baby."_

The buzzing of my phone breaks through my trance. It's a text from my co-star, Shiloh.

_Where r u? I am still at the airport! U wre supposed 2 wait 4 me!_

I groan. The girl can be such a diva sometimes.

_I took off. I'm going to Marriott Hotel. Come meet me there. _

I turn on the next corner and get a peek of the hotel. My phone buzzes again.

_KK_, Shiloh texts. I sigh.

As soon as I step out of my car, I get surrounded by fans. They ask for autographs and pictures. It all takes a half hour, and during that time, I can't do anything but imagine what Sonny might be doing right now.

Why would she move to Richmond, instead of going back to Wisconsin? _Because you would easily find her there_, a voice in my head says matter-of-factly.

When she told me the baby she was expecting was not mine, I didn't believe it. I couldn't. It just didn't fit in my mind. I loved Sonny so much, and whenever she kissed me, whenever she touched me, whenever she looked at me…I could feel that same love. Corny as it may sound, it's true.

After a few months, though, I started to at least consider it. Sonny had been very pissed off at me after the incident with the press. She had gotten so mad…

Then I thought that, in her anger and despair, she could have run to anyone, looking for comfort, and they ended knocking her up. Just like it happened with Lady Diana.

And as years have come by with no sign of Sonny, I convinced myself that I had guessed right.

Until today, that is. Until I looked into the eyes of Sonny's daughter. Her apparent age matches all the calculus. She has to be mine. I won't let anyone tell me otherwise…

_Oh, wouldn't it be so good if it were true?_ The voice in my head whispers. My common sense gets the better of me. She can't be mine; if she were, Sonny wouldn't have left. She would have known I'd be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes okay I am updating. 7 more reviews until next chapter and the reviews have to be for THIS chapter =]**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Allie and I get to her school and I see the men in black she was talking about. They take her pass and we are let in. I can't help but realize I know some of those men…. I remember now. I saw them in Hollywood; Tawni's and my bodyguards. I look the other way so that they won't recognize me.

Allie takes my hand and rush inside her classroom. There's a wall covered in drawings and paintings, and Allie shows me hers. I gasp. I had no idea how good at it she was, but now I know better.

"Honey, these are beautiful! You have so much talent."

"Thanks Mommy," she says, smiling and kissing my cheek.

We look at the artwork some more time, until Allie's friends come to find her and they run off to the playground. I stay in the classroom talking to the other mothers. Some of them recognize me from _So Random_, and I take a few pictures with them. Funny how some things never change…

After almost an hour, I call Allie and tell her we must go home. She says good-bye to Lola and Matt, and runs to me.

We climb into the van. Luckily, there's no traffic, and plenty of time left, so I decide to take Allie for an ice-cream to congratulate her on her wonderful work.

After that, we get home and I phone Lucy. After the…_incident_, when I had to move to the _other_ side of the country, Lucy agreed to come and live a few blocks from my house, which I'll always be extremely grateful for. Besides, she met a nice guy here and they've been going out for almost two years now.

"Aunt Lucy is gonna babysit me?"

"Yes, darling. She should be here any minute."

Allie looks around and then runs to me, hugging me tightly. I hug her back.

"Mommy, I looooove you."

I kiss my daughter's head and smile against her hair. "Aw, I love you too, baby."

She then releases me and looks at me very seriously. "Mommy, who was that guy who almost crashed into our car?"

I frown. "Why is that important?"

"Because he actually seemed excited to see you! He looked like he had missed you…"

I start tearing up a bit but gladly, Allie doesn't notice. I take her head in my hands and hug it against my heart. "He's nobody. Don't think about him. Forget him, please, sweetie."

"Why?" she pouts.

"Why do you keep thinking about him anyway?"

Allie doesn't answer. Instead, she ducks under my arm and climbs on my back.

"Allie? What's up?"

She buries her face in my hair.

"Allie?"

"He kept beaming at me." Allie jumps to the floor and gives me a suspicious look. "Why?"

I sigh. "Honey, that was someone I used to know. Okay?"

"An old friend?"

I shake my head quickly. "No. He's not my friend. I just…knew him. Oh, look, Aunt Lucy's there. Bye-bye, sweetie. Dinner's in the microwave in case I arrive late." I kiss my daughter's forehead and open the door for my best friend to enter. Lucy hugs me tightly and wishes me luck, then runs inside and picks up Allie. I smile.

I climb down the three steps of the door way and get inside the van. I start it and head to the court. A soft rain picks up. I turn on the radio; 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne starts playing; perfect timing. A single tear runs down my cheek.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"I miss you," I sing the last line of the chorus. I roll down the window, not caring about the rain. Raindrops mingle with my own tear as the song goes on.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Why did that have to happen?" I ask nobody. My mind searches through all my memories, and, as if it were a movie, it starts playing from the time life was so happy it seemed like a fantasy to when my world started falling apart. Me, in _So Random_, with Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico, all those funny sketches like the Check It Out Girls, Sicky Vicky, or the Real Princesses of New Jersey. Our silly feuds with–with _MacKenzie Falls_…the day I found out about Chad's feelings for me…all that time where we knew we loved each other, but kept hiding it…the night I stayed up watching McKenzie Falls…the next day, when Chad asked me out…our first date…our second-first date…that adorable giant signboard which said 'Chad is a fool for Sonny'…our first kiss…the night we made love…the day I arrived at Condor studios and was surrounded by paparazzi, asking how long it had been since Chad and I first…did it. When I broke up with him…. And so on. Each memory was like a needle, and they were so many that I could physically feel their agonizing pain.

**Allie's POV**

"Aunt Lucy, are we gonna watch _So Random_?"

"Do you want to? I think you've already seen all the episodes."

"Hmm," I place my hands on the table and lean my chin on them, when I remember. "Aunt Lucy, do you know a blonde, blue-eyed guy?"

Aunt Lucy laughs. "Honey, I know _many_ blonde, blue-eyed guys. I'm going to need more details."

"Well, I didn't get to see much of him. Mommy and I were driving to my school and he almost crashed into our car. Then Mommy told him something like 'You can go to prison even if you're famous'. He looked at Mommy like he had missed her so much, but Mommy was rude to him. Then I asked her about him at home, and she said it was someone she used to know, but that he wasn't her friend anymore."

"Your mother knew more than one blonde, blue-eyed guy, sweetie. He could be anyone. Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know!" I groan. "He looked at Mommy like he was so happy to see her! And he kept smiling at me, even though I'm sure I don't know him. Aunt Lucy? Please tell me you know who I'm talking about…"

Aunt Lucy's eyes go as wide and as white as clean round plates and she covers her mouth in astonishment. It looks like there's a debate going on in her mind. Finally, she goes back to being herself and takes my hand, guiding me to Mommy's room, where she has a computer. She turns it on and enters wetube dot com, the official website for videos. I want to ask what we're doing, but my eyes are glued to the screen. She searches 'MacKenzie Falls' and the guy I've been asking her about appears, only a bit younger.

"That is him!" I exclaim, smiling.

"Allie, has your mother ever talked to you about Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Hmm, nope. That's his name?"

Aunt Lucy takes a deep breath. "He used to be your mother's friend, yes, but they got in a fight. Now they're not friends anymore, and I'm going to ask you to do me a favor."

"Yes, anything!"

"Do not talk to your mother about him, please. It makes her very sad."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were very good friends, and it hurts her that they're not anymore."

I tilt my head to the left. "Okay. I don't want Mommy to be sad. I won't talk about Chase Mignon Super."

Aunt Lucy laughs. "So, what would you like to do now?"

* * *

**Review! And please, make your review more than 'update soon' you know you could leave a little comment or suggestion for what can happen later I'm far ahead of this but it's getting a little hard to write because of lack of imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin IPs for unregistered users people...i know what you did. anyway i hope you like this chapter =] and yes Allie and Chad will talk but that will be on the next chapter! 5 reviews for the next one which is already written and thanks for reviewing more than 'update soon' it's good to know that you like what i write =D whatever onto the story!****Chad's POV**

* * *

"And, cut!" the director says, and the movie crew starts clapping. "That was great! Filming's over for today. See you all tomorrow at eleven-thirty." He dismisses everyone and then enters the editing room. I pass a hand across my forehead and Shiloh comes to me.

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow, can you bring me here?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Yeah. What–ever."

She smiles. "Thanks."

I go back to my car, but stay there. I'm not going anywhere right now. I can't get her out of my mind…

_I run to find Tawni. Luckily, I don't have to search much; she's right in front of her mirror. I push the door open, not even bothering to knock._

"_Ahh! Chad!" she shouts furiously. "Don't you know how to knock?"_

"_Tawni, you have to stop her! You have to stop Sonny, she's leaving!"_

"_Yeah, she goes home after the show's over, everyday! Duh…"_

"_No, I mean, she's leaving and never coming back! As in, leaving the state…?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're the only one who can make her understand she's doing a mistake!"_

_Tawni stands up and rushes out of the building. I go back to The Falls to confront Portlyn._

_She sees me and runs to me. "Chad!" she exclaims, tugging at my arm._

"_Portlyn, how far can you go to get what you want?"_

"_Uh? What are you talking about?"_

"_You perfectly know! You told the press what I said during the party…"_

"_Chad, you didn't tell me _anything_ during the party…. Not that I remember, at least. I was too drunk to even listen anyway."_

_I want to smack myself. Of course! But, if I didn't tell Portlyn, then who…?_

"_Chad, I think you're looking for me."_

_Both Portlyn and I turn around, and realize who the speaker is._

"_Penelope?"_

"_More like," she says, turning her head dramatically and placing a hand on her hip, "Marta Balatico."_

_My jaw drops. "Why the heck did you do that?"_

"_Because, Chad, have you not learnt a thing? I _love_ you. Now that your filthy little girlfriend's gone, we can be together."_

_I take a deep breath, just to shout, "I will _NEVER_ love you back!"_

_Marta closes her eyes for a few seconds, before saying. "You, Chad Dylan Cooper, have made the most awful mistake ever. I'll make sure you never find Sonny again. I'm going to talk to her right now and tell her to go to the other side of the country! I'll never tell you where."_

"_What? When are you going to stop?" I yell._

"_When you admit that we're meant for each other!" she exclaims, leaving the studio in a blink. I try to run after her, but I trip on a rope which she tied to each side of the doorway._

"If she hadn't told…. Sonny would have…. Ugh!" I throw my fists against the car seat next to me and lay my head on mine. I decide to just go around the city, and maybe find Sonny's house…

**Sonny's POV**

I am definitely not having a good day. I know my client is innocent; heck, I witnessed everything. But the complainant keeps getting proof against him who knows where from. Liar. I hate him.

I head to my house and stop at a red light. It seems everlasting so I turn off my car and just look at each side. But when I look to my left, I–ugh, why, _why_…

"Sonny!" Chad shouts, rolling down his window as fast as lightning. I roll my eyes.

"Do not call me Sonny. Are you going to keep following me everywhere? I'm going to get a restricting order…"

"Allison, please, I just want to talk. I haven't stopped thinking about you…I never have. Can we go somewhere and talk? Please, I'm begging you."

I widen my eyes and feel a little sorry for him. _I made Chad Dylan Cooper beg… I should give him a chance to at least talk. That's the least I could do…_

"Alright, Chad. We can go to Lucy's house; it's a few blocks from mine. I'm going to call her."

Chad sighs in relief. "Thanks, thanks Son–I mean, Allison."

I take a deep breath and dial Lucy's number. "Hey, Lucy, yeah, uhm, can I go to your house? I need to talk to somebody and Allie's at home, I don't want her to…Yes, thanks so much. You're my best friend. Bye." I turn to Chad. "Follow me." The light changes to green and I drive until I'm in front of my house, where instead of pulling up and parking, I go farther and farther. I reach my best friend's house. Chad parks his car next to mine in front of the garage, and we go inside. I turn on the lights.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Everything," he says. "Tell me, how have you been? It's been nine years since I last saw you…"

"I've been totally fine. I have everything, and am extremely happy with my life. What about you?"

"I don't think I can say the same… I've done many movies, even recorded a CD, but with all that I don't think I'm happy. So–Allison, ever since you left, life has been complete hell for me…"

I lean my elbow on Lucy's table and press my cheek to my hand. "W-well, I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"Tell me about your daughter?"

I swallow hard but keep calm. "Uhm, why?"

"I'm curious."

I blink as my eyes sting from the tears that are about to fall from them. "What do you want to know about her?"

"I don't know Sonny," Chad chuckles. "You could start with her name?"

"Don't call me…" I press a finger to my eye and start rubbing my temples. "Her name is Allison, but everyone calls her Allie. She's eight; her birthday was on May 27th. She loves dogs; I bought her one. She's very good at drawing, and though I tell her she should stick to that, she insists in taking drama classes. She isn't…what am I saying, she's _terrible_ at math, just like me. But she's a quick learner, which makes up for her math difficulties. She's…well, she's the best thing in the world. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her. I used to be alone and depressed, but then she was born, and that gave me the strength to move forward, because I had a reason to live. Someone gave me the address to this house, which was on sale and within my budget. I waited until Allie was born, and then I came here. I talked to my friend Lucy, and she said she was moving here too, to help with the baby and everything. A few days before Allie turned two, I decided I had to go to college in order to afford a good life for both of us. I called my mom and she agreed to come help me. She and Jack, her husband, stayed in my house until I finished my studies. I became a lawyer. They went back to Wisconsin, but Allie and I pay them a visit four times a year."

Chad smiles at me as he takes my hand in his. "I'd like to meet her."

I bite my lip. "I-I doubt that's a very good idea."

"And why is that?"

I blush. "Because…" I start to say, when the phone rings. I run to get it.

"Lucy Jensen's house," I say but get interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Lulu, I'm glad you're home! I'm gonna tell you something, but please don't tell Sonny I called!"

I squeal. "Tawni?"

"Yes, Lula, it's Tawni. I think that's, like, pretty obvious."

"Tawni, I'm Sonny! I am at Lucy's house!"

"Oh great, there goes my surprise visit!"

"You're coming?"

I hear a gasp on the other end. "Cute, I betrayed _myself_! Anyway, now you know, Sonny…it was going to be a surprise, but yes, I'm going to visit in a few days. And now that I told you…can I stay at your house?"

"Of course!" I say without hesitation.

"Thanks. I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Wait, what–?" I start to say, but she hangs up. How did she get this number anyway? And how does she know I live here? If Lucy has told anyone else…

I shake my head and go back to the table to get our talk over with. "Chad, what do you actually, _really_ want?"

"I want," he says, "to be a part of your life again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is guys. Please make sure to read the A/N at the end. 5 reviews for next one. Suggest things please =] BTW it might take a bit longer to update because tomorrow I'm going on a ROAD TRIP! Woohoo. I'll try though I'm bringing my laptop I hope there's Internet =S Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Allie's POV**

"Aunt Lucy, there is an episode I haven't watched!"

"That's not true, Allie. You've watched each and every episode of _So Random_."

"No! There is one I haven't watched, I swear it!"

Aunt Lucy rubs her eyelids. "Stop being so stubborn. You have watched _all_ the episodes!"

"Wanna bet?" I say boldly.

"Uhm, sure, sure. Two candies and a lollipop say you have watched all the episodes of _So Random_."

I shake my head. "Uh-uh. Let's make it more interesting. That, and some cash." I put my hand inside my pocket and take out ten dollars. I rest my head on my elbow and look at her defiantly. Aunt Lucy widens her eyes in disbelief.

"I can't believe…is this for real? Are you really willing to give me ten dollars? When I have watched _So Random_ more than a hundred times and am its greatest fan, and know you will lose?"

I nod. "Yep."

"Okay, I warned you…bring me the DVD."

I run to Mommy's room and open her closet. I look through the DVD's. _There must be an eppy I haven't watched…_

Then I find one I've never seen in my life. I tilt my head to the left and read what's written on its side; _So Random: Hot E.M.T._ I smirk and get it out, then run to the living room, my smirk still on my face.

"Ha. You owe me sweets and cash."

Aunt Lucy turns around and suddenly bursts out laughing. I look at her weirdly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just that…no, no, forget it. I'm crazy. Here, I got the cash. I'll give you the sweets when I get them."

"Kay, kay. Let's watch it?"

She hesitates. "Honey, I don't think your mom would be eager to find out you saw this one…"

I stomp my foot on the floor really hard. "Aunt Lucy! Come on!" I start jumping up and down like crazy, but she shakes her head no. Just then, the doorbell rings. I run to get it.

"No! Allie! Don't open the door! Remember what your mom said about that!"

I step aside and let her open. Mom enters, and she's with…Chuck?

"Oh, err; I'm going to go to my house. See you tomorrow Sonny…and Allie…and…oh you know what, goodbye." Aunt Lucy leaves the house rapidly. I eye the visitor as he whispers something in Mommy's ear. I think I can make out the words 'she can call you that,' but nothing else.

"So…Chaz? Thanks for bringing Mommy home." He laughs. "What's so funny? Why does everyone laugh at me today?"

"Chad's the name, sweetheart." He comes in and sits on the couch. I look at Mommy questioningly. She simply shrugs and closes the door.

"Chad, uhm, this is Allie…"

Chad looks at me surprised. I look at him closely this time. I don't realize I'm sitting next to him until I feel the couch under me. Mommy sits on his other side.

"So?"

"So…" Mommy says.

"Mommy can we watch this?" I say, waving the DVD in front of her.

She gasps in horror. "Where did you get this?" she shouts, tearing it away from my hands. I put them behind my back.

"Aunt Lucy was here and we got bored so I told her I wanted to watch this, but she said that maybe you wouldn't want me to…. Why?"

Now that Mommy's holding it, I see its cover for the first time; Mommy's sitting on a couch, and she's smiling at…Chad? He was in _So Random_?

"Because…this is, uhm…" she starts to say. Chad snickers and then looks at me, smiling and putting my hair behind my ear. I look at him from the corner of my eye and smile. Mommy changes the subject. "Who wants to play Wii?"

Okay, that is random…but anyway.

"Oh, I do," Chad says. "Wanna play, Allie?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Yeah. What–ever," I say with an attitude. In fact I'm a very sweet girl, but I can have an attitude some times. I dunno why. It simply happens. It's okay, though, because if I weren't like that I would be the most vulnerable girl in the world. So we can say, I'm bittersweet.

Chad and I play Mario Kart. He wins at first, because I have no idea how to play, but now that I know, I beat him epically.

"Ha! Ha! I beat you, I beat you!"

"What! No way! This thing is messed up!"

I stick out my tongue at him. "Nu-uh, I won, I did! Right, Mommy?"

She laughs. "Yes Chad, she won, fair and square."

"Wow, competitive much…"

"Says you?" Mommy says, standing up. "Who started jumping all around the living room, doing the 'I won' dance and bragging at ou–my eight year old daughter?"

Chad stares at Mommy as if she had five heads. I, instead, run to her and hug her.

"Mommy, are you hurt?"

She widens her eyes. "Hm?"

"You said 'ow' in the middle of the sentence."

"Oh, yeah, I bit my tongue, but now I'm alright," she explains, her voice two octaves higher. I smile and turn to Chad.

"So, are you willing to lose again?"

"Actually, why don't we do something else? I'm pretty tired of, you know…"

"Ha, ha, you just don't want to lose again," I grin at him. He grins back and I am stunned. His cheeks do the exact same thing that mine do! That's funny!

"I want to talk to your mother! Don't you think it's sad w-when a guy can't t-talk to the girl he lo–hasn't seen in years without uhm, her d-daughter thinking it's b-because he's uhm afraid of losing?" he stammers.

"Huh?" I say, narrowing my eyes and tilting my head to the left in confusion.

"Well, what I mean is…oh what am I saying! CDC don't do explanations. Allison, come!" he exclaims, grabbing Mommy's wrist and taking her around the house. I giggle. He doesn't even know his way around!

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad, where are you supposed to be taking me?"

"Somewhere Allie won't be in earshot."

"Why? Whatever you wanna tell me, my daughter can be present, can't she?"

He sighs. "No. Sonny, please, do you really think I buy that fricking lie you told me nine years ago? She's mine, I know it. Stop this awful game and let's just tell her!" He starts to turn around but I touch his shoulder to stop him.

"Chad, she isn't…why can't you accept it?"

He laughs nervously. "Because it's not true! Sonny, she's a girl version of _me_! I know myself, I would recognize me anywhere, and that little girl is my daughter! I just knew it, when we were playing together, it completely showed…"

"Listen, Chad, if I told you who Allie's father is, would you stop all this and simply…leave?"

"What? But, just outside, you were being all bubbly and funny, and when we're here you're all…"

I raise an eyebrow and place a hand on my hip. "Am what, Chad?"

He searches for the right words. "Different! You act all different! What's with that?"

"It's called _acting_, Chad. I can't behave the way I want in front of my daughter! I want to be a good example for her, and since you've lived all these years thinking she's your daughter you should have changed your whole being, too."

He widens his eyes. "I just can't believe…why do you have to change so much?"

"Don't change the subject. Accept the deal, or not?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

After a second, both of us burst into hysterical laughter. So many years, and we can still do our fight perfectly flawless…

"So…?"

I look at him seriously. _Just say it; waiting doesn't do any good…_

"Okay, listen, I'll tell you, you'll leave, but please, _please_, don't tell Allie. I'm still waiting for the right time, and that's definitely not now. I'm just telling you in order to clear yours doubts, but not her. Please. It would make the biggest impact on her life and she'd feel hurt and…"

"Sonny, I would _never_ hurt her that way. It would be the most awful thing…of course you'll tell her when she's ready to hear it."

"Thanks for understanding," I say. "Allie's father is…" I start the sentence, but am not willing to finish it.

"Is?"

"Grant," I blurt.

He turns completely pale. "Who?"

"Grant, yes, Grady's older brother…Grant Mitchell is Allie's father."

Chad laughs. "I'm not buying that, either."

I raise my arms a little just to drop them to my sides. "Well, too bad, you know why? 'Cause that's the truth."

"But…how?"

"Chad, after the incident with the press, I started getting a lot of hate mail from over protective parents…I hated that so much, but I guess I sort of understand it now. I couldn't step out of my house because everyone started shouting 'slut' at me. I was destroyed; my self-esteem was on the floor. I needed to be told nice things, to think I was good for something again. Years later I think of it and remember you were doing all that, but what you did first outweighs your attempts to make things right again. You are the one who started it all. If you hadn't told, none of that would have…" I speculate.

"That's not the point," Chad says, bringing me back to the subject.

"Anyway, one day I was at the prop house, I was crying so much and I was a mess. Grant was visiting Grady so he came and found me. He picked me up and took me to his house; it started with a cup of coffee and me telling him everything, then he–well, you know the rest… For an instant, I felt loved. Then the next day I knew I had messed up big time…because I felt so dirty, like I couldn't do it with anyone that wasn't you! I hated that feeling, I found it stupid. Then I found out I was pregnant. I tried to contact Grant, but he never cared. I talked to Marshall and he told me that it would be best for everybody if I left _So Random_, because it would satisfy the angry parents and give me the chance to start a new life, 'the earlier, the better.' So I did. Then…well, you already know how it ends. I told you at Lucy's house…"

Chad sighs and takes my hand in his. "Sonny, do you realize that if you had listened to me consoling you, none of that would have happened?"

"Allie wouldn't have happened!" I cry.

"Yes, she would have. But she would be mine."

I straighten myself. "Just, leave, Chad. Bringing you home was a mistake. You can't be part of my life…not after everything that's happened. I'm sorry. Please, go…"

"Sonny, how can you…"

"It was part of the deal. I speak, you leave. Go."

"Fine," he says. "I will come back, though. Wait and see."

"Really, Chad? Really?" I mimicked his old-self.

"Er, really," he says, not following the game and opening a random door. It's the back door so there's no problem. With that, he leaves the house.

"Mommy!" Allie calls.

"Yes, honey?"

"Did Chad leave?"

"Yep. He did."

"Can we still watch that episode of _So Random_?"

"Why don't you brush Meena's fur, it's about time someone did…"

"Hm, yeah, I guess you're right."

I sigh. Well, Allie has asked a lot about her father today…it's time to plant a new rose.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have the next chapters already written but I really would like you to suggest; who shold Tawni be with? Someone from the show or just a random guy? Please say in a review! Thanks! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am updating =] sorrrry this is the shortest chapter ever! I wanted all the explanations and new questions for next chapter to keep you intrigued =P don't worry now I'm just asking for two reviews, and then the next chapter...it's gonna be a lil' long and I'm not finished checking it. Thanks to the person who suggested Tawni/Nico; I had also thought about them together. I will consider your suggestion. Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I open the door to the driver's seat and then slam the door shut. How could Sonny do that? I loved her so much, but it didn't mean anything to her!

I go back to my hotel and call somebody I didn't really expect I'd talk to again, until now. I hope she hasn't changed her number…

"Hello?"

"Chastity?"

I hear a gasp on the other end. "Chad? Hey! How have you been?"

"Chas, where are you right now?"

"Wh–"

"Just say it."

She stays quiet for a few seconds. "Henderson, North Carolina," she says finally. "I was visiting a friend of mine but I'm about to leave…"

"Listen, I really need you…"

"Oh, okay, tell me where you are and I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Richmond, Virginia."

"That's not so far away! I'm going to get a bus ticket right now. Chad…"

"Chas?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Oh, alright. Take care. See you in a few."

I hang up and simply stare at my shoes. _Sonny cheated on me…_

_Technically, she had already broken up with you_, a voice reminds me. It's been nine years, and I haven't found someone to blame…until now. I'm the only one to blame. I shouldn't have drunk; I shouldn't have gone to that party…I should have known Marta would take advantage of me. She had already done it once …

It's my fault. I shooed Sonny away, she had to suffer because of me.

I mentally slap myself. It's time to stop regretting what happened, and try to make it better now.

**Allie's POV**

Chad was a lot of fun to be with. I want him to come more often! I'm going to ask Mommy when he is coming again.

"Meena, you should meet Chad. He's awesome! I think he's my best adult friend now. Seriously, he's a crack-up. We got along immediately! I mean, at first _first_ I didn't like him because my aunt Lucy told me he had hurt Mommy. But then I started spending some time with him and figured, if he has problems with Mommy, it has nothing to do with me; we can still be friends. Right? Right!" I say, finishing brushing my puppy's back. Yeah, I talk to my dog. I don't find it weird. "I think you're ready. I'm taking you to your bed." I lift the weightless little dog and take her to her 'room' in our front yard garden. I don't let Meena in our backyard anymore because I don't want her to damage the roses.

I suddenly feel thirsty so I go to the kitchen, and while I'm drinking water I hear sobs. I turn around and find Mommy sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

She sniffles. "Yes sweetie. I'm alright. Sorry if I scared you…"

"Why are you crying? I don't like it when you cry. Mommy?" I walk until I'm in front of her and sit on the floor, hugging her. She hugs me back and keeps crying.

"Allie," she says lovingly, "you _do_ know I love you, right?"

"Yes! Of course I do! And I love you too Mommy."

She hugs me tighter. "And I'm never going to leave you, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

I look at her scared. "Why are we talking about this? What's happening?"

Mommy finally stops crying and releases me. "No reason, I just wanted you to be sure." She stands up and wipes her nose. "Listen, an old friend is coming tomorrow and she will stay for some time. Okay?"

"What's her name?"

"Oh, just wait 'til you meet her."

"Hm, okay, I guess. Now, can we watch the episode?"

"Gee, look at the clock. Time to go to bed, baby. Put on your PJ's and go to sleep," she says, ignoring my question. I sigh and shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Updating again because I got the reviews! Did you notice I changed the story's genre? Now it's Drama! Haha. And you know what? I don't have anything written after this! =O so now the updates will come a little slower... not much though. This one's info-y. 7 reviews til the next one. Ok I already made my mind about Tawni's partner but that's coming later! Onto the story =D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Lucy, how did Allie know Chad's name?"

"Sh-she d-did?" Lucy stutters.

"More or less; I mean, when we came in, she called him 'Chaz', I think. And she had a DVD of _So Random_… can you explain that? Because I haven't shown her _So Random_. Not that I remember, _at least_. Besides, they were in a box, in the basement. Allie hates the basement. Someone must have brought them."

"Uhm, Sonny…"

"I'm listening."

Lucy finally sighs in defeat. "Okay, I showed Allie _So Random_! A long time ago. I can't believe you hadn't found out–until now–that she knows you used to be an actress! How could you hide that part of your life from her?" She smiles incredulously.

"I was afraid that she'd want to become an actress too–"

"No," Lucy interrupts, "you were afraid that she'd see you with Chad, start bombarding you with multiple questions and you'd end up telling her the truth!" Gosh she knows me so well.

"Lucy, that's not it," I lie. "Chad came over today and…"

"Oh my!" she shouts. "Did Allie find out?"

"Find out what?" I say stupidly.

"Sonny, you know what I mean."

"Well," I say, using a squeaky voice.

"Well?"

"I told Chad…"

"What!" she says shocked. "And what did he do? How did he react?"

"Terribly, yeah." I shake my head. "He, well, it was awful. He left and he was so mad…then Allie found me on the kitchen floor crying…oh, what should I say. I shouldn't have told him."

She stands up and hugs me. "Aww, Sonny, I can't believe it! He's such a–a heartless jerk! That's exactly what he is…what, his ego wouldn't let him…ugh! Don't worry Sonny, I'm here for you." She starts rubbing my back.

"It'd be wonderful if we didn't bring that up for a while, you know."

"Of course, I completely understand!"

"And let's not talk about him in front of Allie."

"How can you even doubt it? But you were so lucky that she didn't notice! I mean, today she came to me with that _So Random_ DVD and she was smirking. Lemme tell ya: one could barely tell the difference between her and…him. You've got to be real careful."

I simply nod. "Thanks for the support, Lucy. Oh! Before I forget…. How does Tawni know where to find me?"

Lucy's face becomes pale as a ghost. "Uhm, Sonny, you don't actually think I…aw, it was supposed to be a surprise! Tawni called your mom and she gave her my number, she wanted to visit…how did you find out?"

"When I was at your house with Chad, the phone rang and it was her."

"Sonny, don't you worry. Nobody else knows. We only told her because she wanted to come, and I figured you would want to see her. Allie would like to, too, since she's watched _So Random_…half of her life."

"Ooo, yes, I still haven't gotten over that. I just can't believe you told Allie without even asking me!"

"Yeah, that was a great part of your life, you know, and every kid wants to see their parent do something big and, I don't know, heroic. Besides, be honest, Sonny; you would have said no and thrown those DVDs away."

I sigh. "Hm, maybe you're right, but I'm not comfortable with this. Now that she knows _I_ know, she will start asking…and I don't know if I'm ready for her questions yet."

"I'll be here for you if you need me. I'm sure I could answer some of them too."

I smile. "Thanks, Lucy. You are the best friend anyone could ask for."

Lucy laughs. "Nah, _you_ are, Sonny."

"Are we really gonna do this? We're not sixteen anymore. Lol."

"Heh, well," she says. "Oh, you're right. It's time for me to grow up, and…it's also time for me to go home. Bye-bye, Sonny. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy. Again, thanks for everything!"

_**The next day.**_

"Allie, sweetie, breakfast's ready," I shout, placing two pancakes on a plate. She runs down the stairs smiling.

"Hi Mommy. You're not sad anymore, are you?"

"No baby, I'm good now. Allie?"

"Hm?" she says, stuffing her mouth.

"Remember I told you an old friend of mine is coming."

She nods. "At what time are they arriving?"

"Allie, your mouth's full. Swallow and then you speak."

"Alright." She swallows. "At what time will they be here?"

"Oh, she will be here any minute."

Allie does her puppy dog eyes. "Mommy, can you tell me her name? Puh-lease?"

"Nope. I already told you, I want you to see for yourself."

She pouts. "Fine."

I feel old habits creeping in. The sound gathers in my throat and my tongue is ready to articulate in order to make the word come out, but I bite it. I was about to say 'fine,' too. Pretty exaggerated description on how one speaks, yeah, but what can I say.

Allie finishes her pancakes and pours herself a glass of milk. I stare out the window and look at our backyard garden. It's a little over a half full. Winter isn't good for the roses, though. But that doesn't matter; I replant them all as if nothing happened. We do that every year.

Suddenly, I simultaneously hear knocks on the door and the doorbell ringing.

"That must be her," I say excitedly. Allie comes out of the kitchen from having left her dish in the sink and sits on the couch. I open the door and grin.

"Tawni!"

"Sonny!" an adult version of Tawni shouts. There are zillions of pink suitcases around her, and she's…holding a kid?

"It's so good to see you! And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Jason. Jason, say hi to Auntie Sonny!"

"Wy Wontie Thonny!"

"No baby, it's…ah just forget it. Sonny, could you hold him for a sec?" She hands me the baby and picks up her suitcases, entering my house. Allie stands up in shock and runs to her.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! It's actually you! _Tawni Hart_!"

"Hah, of course it's me, honey. What's your name?"

"A –Al–A–Allie!"

"Well, hi Allie. Do you live here?"

Allie quickly nods her head and smiles, throwing her arms around Tawni. I smile too.

"Tawni, remember when I had to, because I was, you know…. That's my daughter."

"Aww, mini-Sonny! We're going to have so much fun! Do you like shopping?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"Okay, then, when I'm finished settling in, we can go!"

"Yay!"

I simply laugh. I wanted to surprise Allie, and this is just how I expected it to be. I guide Tawni to the guest room and help her unpack.

"So, Tawni? Hadn't you said first that you were coming in a few days?"

"Well, yeah I was, but since you said I could stay at your house, I thought, why not come a little earlier?"

"Yeah, anyway, I'm so glad you're here! I hadn't seen you in, what, nine years? And we had just become best friends when I had to go…it's so good to see you again!"

"You too Sonny! I needed someone to talk to! I mean, yes there was Portlyn. Believe it or not, she turned out to be really nice! But it wasn't the same. She lacked all those…_Wisconsinite_…quirks you had!"

I smile in awe and hug her. She unexpectedly hugs me back. "Tawni, since when are you a hugger?" I say in surprise. Tawni jumps back when I say that.

"Oh, uhm, because, err…oh, Jason, you know, has changed my life…"

"By the way," I say, "I had no idea you were seeing someone!"

Tawni walks until she's next to the window and stares at the front garden, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Not then, I wasn't," she whispers.

"What? Of course you were. You have a son and…wait, Tawn?" I sit on the bed. She turns around and comes to sit next to me, hugging me tightly. I hug her back and rub her shoulders. She sniffles.

"He…and I…and then…and–"

"Shh, it's okay. You can tell me later."

"Thaaanks," she whispers, her voice cracking.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," she says sniffling.

"Well, it's still breakfast time, and I've got pancakes."

"Okay."

I take her to the living room and then I go to the kitchen to get two plates, where I place two pancakes in each.

"Kay, Tawni!"

"Oh, food, come here Jason," she squeals over her shoulder, taking a seat and stuffing her mouth with pancakes. The toddler takes a seat next to her.

"I wove panquakes!" he exclaims. Allie comes and sits next to me.

"So," she says in amazement, "I've seen you in _So Random_, Tawni. You're a natural! Can you tell me how you do it?"

I shift on my chair uncomfortably while Tawni chews rapidly and finally answers. "Oh, it's very easy. I gave your mother these same tips I'm gonna tell you." She pours herself some water and clears her throat. "First of all, you have to relax. You can't be funny when you're stressed. Besides, when you're relaxed, your mind is clear and, thus, jokes come out naturally! You're not really acting; you're being yourself, so it's much easier because you actually believe it."

Allie seems thoughtful for a while. "Yeah, that makes sense! Thanks Tawni."

"You're welcome Allie. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I'm going to be in a play at my school. It's a comedy and I got the main role!"

"Well, that does not surprise me. Your mother was a very good actress!"

"Really?" I say dreamily.

"Yah, of course you were! Which makes me wonder…why didn't you ask her before, Allie?"

Allie looks at the floor and starts lowering in her chair. "I, well, Mommy didn't know I knew she used to be an actress…until yesterday."

Tawni spits the water she's drinking right at me. "What? Sonny, explain?"

I use my high voice. "Well, yeah, I sort of wanted to hide all that from Allie…" While I say that, Tawni starts to eat her other pancake, and spits at me…again. "Okay, stop that?"

"Sonny! Why?"

"Listen, Tawni, I really wouldn't like to discuss this right now…"

Tawni widens her eyes. "Oh My God, I am so sorry, Sonny! I shouldn't have said…okay, everybody, I _never_ said that. Kay? Kay."

We all go back to our business.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for not updating! I feel so terrible because I hate it when authors take long time to update! I was very occupied because I'm back to school and stuff, it's the second semester and I'm not doing good at school, that's why updates have been slow because my report card is horrible! But don't worry I will try to update as often as possible but please be patient! I deserve a lot of hate now besides this is short but the story is starting to build up now I know where this is going =D !**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Thanks for coming, Chas."

"It's alright; now tell me what's wrong."

"Okay…remember when I had to quit _MacKenzie Falls_?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember why?"

"Yeah, because Sonny was pregnant with your kid and you were trying to track them down."

"Well, turns out, Sonny's kid isn't mine…" I mumble the last part.

"Sorry, what?"

"Sonny's daughter isn't mine!"

Chas stays quiet for a few seconds, and finally places a hand on my shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know; I needed a friend right now, and I thought of you."

"Okay, Chad, you have me. I'll support you. Alright?"

"Thanks, Chas, you're a great friend."

"Wow, complimenting me; Chad, you're _not_ okay…" she whispers. "So, supposedly, who is the father?"

"Some Grant Mitchell; Sonny says she went to him and then he left her pregnant…ugh."

"Grant Mitchell? I've heard about him. He's gonna be in a movie. Something like a remake of 'The game plan', I think."

My eyes grow wide. "What? I'm gonna be in that movie, too!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then you confront him when you see him!"

I smile. "That seems like a great plan."

**Allie's POV**

Tawni Hart and I have been shopping for the past three hours. She let me call her Tawni (we're on a first name basis now–something rare in Tawni Hart's world!) and we get discounts wherever we go! We've already seen half of this mall and we aren't a bit tired! (Well, at least _she_ isn't). I'm so glad Mommy got to be famous. The people she knows are wonderful!

"So, Allie, do you wanna keep shopping, or should we get a pedi now that our fingernails are dry and perfect?"

"Pedi, then shop for sandals. I know it's cold but we can put our shoes before we leave. I mean, we can't wear the same clothes one whole day. Right?"

"Oh My God," she says fanning her face, "you're, like, my little sister or something!"

I laugh. "Let's go!"

Tawni and I go to the nail salon. I get a flowery design with lots of glitter and different shades of pink, while Tawni simply chooses the French style. When we are done, the girls from the nail salon ask for Tawni's autograph.

As we leave the salon, suddenly a man comes to us and stares at Tawni. "You're Tawni Hart!"

"Uhm, like, yeah, _duh_…" Tawni says a little annoyed.

"I'm so glad I've found you! You would be great in a movie I am directing!"

Tawni widens her eyes and smiles. "Oh, okay, I say yes!"

The man chuckles. "Come meet me tomorrow at Marriott Hotel at eleven in the morning. Oh, and you–" he says, pointing at me, "would you like to play a recurring? You seem to have a lot of potential."

I grin widely. "Sure!"

"Then it's settled! I'll be waiting for you too. I'll give you the script tomorrow Tawni." He leaves.

Tawni and I look at each other. "That was random?" she says.

"Yeah, but amazing! I can't believe my dream is coming true–I'll be able to see myself in a big screen!"

Tawni smiles at me and pats my head. "Your mom is gonna be so proud."

"Let's go tell her!"

Tawni calls her driver and he is here in a blink. He helps us with our shopping bags and we get inside. Paparazzi suddenly surround us.

"Tawni Hart is in Richmond! Tawni, who is that girl?"

Tawni pushes me inside and shouts to them, "This is my niece, an old friend of mine's daughter!", then climbs inside fast. We burst out laughing.

"I can't wait! Wow I'm so excited! Tawni, do you think that I'll get a Wikipedia article for myself?"

"Well–not now, it's too soon. But you're on the right direction. Producers will see you, then you'll start getting major roles and that's when you get your own websites. This is just the beginning girl! Enjoy your non-paparazzi time–the shortest thing in this kind of life."

I smile thinking about how wonderful it'll be. Tawni's driver pulls up in front of my house and I run inside. I knock on the door but it's already open. I go inside. Mommy is watching TV, and Jason is sleeping on the couch. I scream noiselessly – just open my mouth and 'shout'. Mommy looks at me amusingly.

"What happened?" she says smiling.

"Come to my room and I'll tell you!"

"Kay, wait for Tawni to come. Uhm, where is she?"

"In the limo I bet. Oh, there she comes."

Tawni comes in running and smiling. "Has she told you?"

"Not yet. She wants to tell me in her room…?"

"We all must be there to hear it!" Tawni squeals, slowly picking up Jason and heading for the stairs. Mommy and I follow them. I open the door to my bedroom and turn on the lights, sitting on my bed. Mommy sits next to me and puts my hair behind my ear, smiling.

"What is it, honey?"

"Okay, so Tawni and I were leaving the Nail salon and this man came, he told us he was directing a movie. He offered Tawni a role in the movie and asked if I wanted to be a recurring! Tawni says that's the beginning of my acting career…Mommy, I'm going to be famous!" I start jumping and laughing, but Mommy just sits very still. "Mommy? Aren't you happy?"

She smiles weakly. "Yes, of course I am. Congratz, honey."

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

Tawni bites her lower lip. "Uhm, Allie, I bet your mother's tired. Let me talk to her, okay?"

"Okay…but this is my room."

"I know; we'll go downstairs."

I look at them as they make their way out of my room. What did I do now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Woa sorry for not updating I've been soo busy guiys but this is a long chapter. I hope you like it my cousin read it and was begging me to continue hehe I know where this is going I just need more time to wright, and since next week I'm on holiday I will be able to writ more heh I guess I found interest in this story I also want to know how evertything will go! Leave reviews so that I know you're interested, too =D**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"I don't want Allie involved in that kind of life; it's horrible!"

"No, it isn't! The fact that your life turned out to be hell thanks to it doesn't mean Allie will end up the same, too!"

I gasp and my eyes water. Tawni widens her eyes and covers her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Sonny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

"But you did."

Tawni walks to me and hugs me with her free arm, sobbing. "I didn't mean that. I swear I didn't. Sonny, forgive me, please. I feel so terrible."

I avoid looking at her and take her arm off my shoulders, turning away from her.

_I can't believe she just said that._

_Well, then believe it_, says a voice in my head. _She just told you what you wouldn't admit to yourself all these years. You are hurting yourself because you know it's true, but won't admit it._

I sniff and rush to my room.

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny climbs up the stairs to her room, leaving me, Jason and my big mouth in the living room.

I can't believe I said that. I've messed up _big time_ now.

_It's not the biggest mistake in your life, though_, a voice in my head whispers. I quickly shoo it away.

"Tawni?" Allie calls. I shift Jason to my other arm and he lays his head on my shoulder, sighing. I climb up the stairs to Allie's room.

"What is it Allie?"

"What's up with Mommy?"

"Oh, nothing, honey. She's just very tired."

"What did she want to tell you?"

I look at her for a very long time. "Exactly that. That she was tired and…she wanted me to take care of you for the rest of the day," I say in a rush.

Allie smiles at me. "Oh, okay, then. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

She looks at me weirdly. "Tawni, it's seven thirty."

"Yeah, and you're eight years old. Bedtime for you."

"Not even my aunt Lucy makes me go to bed this early! Well, we stay up 'til ten forty-five when she's watching after me…"

I smile triumphantly. "And you need to recover those sleep hours. Now go to sleep."

"Nooo."

"Yes."

"Fine," she says. I laugh to my insides. She reminds me so much of – oh.

**~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~**

"Sonny?" I whisper. I look around the house and peek inside her room, to find her lying on her bed, breathing in long, deep breaths. I knock on her door and turn on the lights, sitting beside her. "Are you still mad at me for what I told you?"

"No," she mumbles, reaching for a pillow and burying her face in it. "I'm mad at myself."

This takes me by surprise. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I'm mad because I know you're right. What you told me out there is true. I just wouldn't admit it to myself all these years."

I blink and pat the space next to me. Sonny sits up and crawls to the spot I told her to sit on. I hug her. "Sonny, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says, squeezing my shoulders before releasing me. "I'm just scared for her. I don't want her to suffer the way I did. You're right. My life has been complete hell since I left _So Random_."

"That's not true. What about having Allie? Was that hell, too?"

"No! Of course not! Having Allie was the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

I smile. "See? You have a normal, happy life. You just need to accept that."

"It's not true, Tawni! It's been hard! Having Allie was not hell; what made everything hell was that I've been completely alone all these years! Sure, Lucy was here, but I don't mean that kind of company. I wanted…"

"You want love," I say matter-of-factly.

Sonny sniffs and wipes a few tears that had come from her eyes. "I'm so weak."

"No, you're not. You're stronger than you think, Sonny. Do you realize what you've been doing all these years? You've been creating a life. A weak person wouldn't be able to do that. You have, and you've done it right. At the first try, and alone. I wish," I say, feeling a knot in my throat, "I were like you."

She frowns and looks at me. "You wish you were like me? Gosh, Tawni, can't you see your life is perfect?" She half shouts.

I sigh and decide it's time I told someone. I would probably help myself in the process. "Sonny, how exactly did you feel when you found out you were having Allie?"

Sonny blinks in surprise and looks at the roof, as if trying to remember. "Huh. I was, uhm, scared, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

She looks at me again. "Yes, I was scared. And worried."

"Were you happy?"

She hesitates for a second and looks at her hand, smiling. "Well, yeah, I was actually happy. That surprised me a little at first, but I guess I thought it'd be okay, so I felt great joy. Then I realized what it all meant, and I cried and felt very scared."

"But despite all that, you were still content."

"What do you want to tell me with all these, Tawni?"

"That your life is a hundred times better than mine."

"Huh?"

"When you knew you were having a baby, did you ever consider abortion?"

"What? _No_!" she exclaims firmly.

I swallow hard. "Well, I did."

**Sonny's POV**

I give Tawni a very shocked look. "Tawni, what did you just say?"

"That when I knew I was pregnant, I did consider abortion."

"Tawni!" I shout, and stand in front of her. Her eyes instantly water.

"Don't judge me, because you know nothing, okay?"

I groan. "Urgh, Tawni, I'm sorry. You're right. So, I'm listening."

Tawni's watery eyes are flooded as more tears roll down her cheeks. "It happened during a party."

"Oh, seriously? Does everything have to be ruined at a party?" I interrupt, not joking at all. I motion for her to continue.

"The thing is, I was very drunk and this guy came. We danced for hours and kept drinking, and the next thing I knew, we were in bed. After that, I don't remember anything. Then I woke up in bed, all alone and freezing. I went back home and acted as if nothing had happened, but I knew something was off with me. I was feeling incredibly sick so I went to the doctor. That's when I found out. I felt depressed and scared and alone, and not the littlest bit happy. I told some friends and they told me to get an abortion. I was about to do it; I even told Nico to drive me to the hospital. In the car, he found out about my intentions, and gave me this long speech about life and responsibility what-not. He then told me it was my decision, but that he hoped I'd do the right thing…like you did. I went in the room and everything, but I started considering what Nico had told me, and I stopped the woman just in time. I went out and Nico was waiting for me. He asked in a very dull voice what I had chosen, and I told him I wasn't going to kill my baby. Instead, I was giving it up for adoption. That cheered him up a little." She gives a big sigh and looks at me, still crying. "So now you see why I wish I were you."

"Up until then, probably. But you're happy now."

"The story isn't over," she says, clearing her throat and wiping away some tears. "So through all the following months, the only person who supported me was Nico. All my friends said I had been very stupid not to end this when I could, and had left me. But Nico stayed there 'til the end." Tawni stops for a while, emphasizing the lapse of time between what she had just told me and what she was about to narrate. "Then I found out I was having a boy. Nico wanted to organize a baby shower, but I told him there was no need since I was giving the baby away anyway. He seemed a little sad, but still kept supporting me. He made a list of all the decent families I could give me baby to. Then one day I was at the mall, and my old friends were there. They started mocking me so I ran; far, far away, and I would have fainted if Nico hadn't been there to catch me. I told him I wasn't feeling good so he took me to the hospital. That was on June 24th, 2015. That was the day Jason was born. Nico was the first one to see him. He brought him to my arms, and I couldn't let go of him anymore. I told him to forget about the adoption, because I was keeping my son. The baby was nameless for about two days. Nico helped me choose the name Jason, because it means 'to heal', and Jason healed my whole self. And since Jason wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Nico, his middle name is Nicolas. Nico gave me all the stuff I needed because his mother had kept it from his little brother, and he even organized a post-baby shower for me in case it wasn't enough." Tawni turned around to face me.

"Everything turned out right in the end, Tawni."

"It _used_ to be right. Sonny, do you want to know the real reason behind my visit?"

I swallow loudly. "Yeah, if there is one."

Tawni looks at me and in a very serious tone, says, "Jason's father wants to take him away from me."

* * *

**DId you like it? Too dramatic? I thought of the last part as I was writing it lol. Review pl5ease!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I know it's short but after this, things will start happening! Yey so stay tuned!**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Chastity? You comin'?"

"Nah. I'll just stay here in the hotel room. You go to the movie set and talk to that Grant guy."

"Okay; as you wish," I say, leaving the hotel room and running down the stairs. I've already been to the set earlier today, but apparently the director was out exploring the city to see places where we could record. All the cast is to return at night to record a few scenes –nothing that would take more than two hours.

I leave the hotel and climb in my car. As I start it, I feel something dangling in my pocket. I put my hand in it and take out two orange Sillybandz© Allie gave me before we started to play Wii. I open the car's glove compartment and put them in there, so that I can give them back to her when I see her. _If I see her_…

I arrive at the set, and see Shiloh and the porter arguing in the front entrance. Apparently, a package from her parents was supposed to arrive an hour ago but the porter told the mailman he knew nothing about the receiver.

"You know _I'm_ Shiloh Jolie-Pitt! Now my parents will be pissed, and it's all gonna be _your_ fault!" She spits the last word.

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea who he was talking about! Maybe if you call the post office and tell them what happened, you can still receive the package."

"And why do I have to do that? You do it; this happened because of you!" She looks at him with so much poison in her eyes I think he's going to faint. "I'm gonna make sure you get fired _today_."

"Miss Jolie, please, it was an accident! Now that I know who you are, this won't happen again."

"Now that you know who I am? You mean you didn't know who Shiloh Jolie-Pitt was?" Shiloh laughs nervously. "And you've worked here for eleven years? My bad... Have you, like, never talked to anyone who enters this place?"

_Can she be any more diva?_

The porter looks at his feet with an ashamed look on his face. I step between the two. "Okay, that's enough, Shiloh."

Shiloh looks at me as if I have just seen her eating chocolate before lunch instead of threatening a man to get him fired. "Okay," she says before entering the building, as casually as possible.

I shake my head and look at the porter. "Hey, man, sorry 'bout that. Shiloh can be…tough sometimes."

The porter looks at me with really sad eyes. "I'm going to lose my job."

"Nah," I reassure. "She's all words, really. She won't actually do anything."

He smiles sadly at me. "I hope you're right, Mr. Cooper."

"Hey, cheer up. Everything will turn out right," I say, patting his shoulder before making my way inside the building. I see some new people who weren't here yesterday. I greet them all and enter the stage room; and oh, who did I just find…?

**Sonny's POV**

"What! Tawni, he cannot do that!"

Tawni sniffles. "I believed that, too. But, apparently, he can."

I sit straight next to her. "It's impossible. What makes you think he can?"

"Well, I told him he couldn't take Jason, but he brought his lawyer with him and she said he could, since 'I had hidden our son from him, and had he known about him, he would have helped me through everything.' Like I believed a word they said? Ugh! I mean, I don't even know the guy's name!" Tawni's voice cracks. "Sonny, I know you're a lawyer. You've got to help me. Jason can't be taken away from me; he's all I have. Please, Sonny. I'll give you all the money you want. Please, please help me."

I immediately stand up. "Oh Tawni, don't say things like that! Of course I'll help you, and you don't have to give me a penny. You're my friend; I don't even have to consider it. I'm doing it, okay?"

Tawni takes a tissue from my nightstand and blows her nose. "Thank you, thank you so much, Sonny! You can't believe how grateful I am!" She hugs me really tightly.

"You don't have to thank me," I say smiling.

She squeals. "I'm just so happy; I've got hope now."

* * *

I wake up to the sunlight shining through my window. I yawn and get out of bed, heading for the bathroom when my cell phone rings. It's my client.

"Hello?" I say politely.

"Allison? Listen; Frank is gone! Frank Conroy is gone!" he shouts with joy.

I frown as I don't understand the situation. "Define gone."

"Well, the policemen went to his apartment this morning because they had found new proof against him, and he wasn't there! The last call he made was to his cousin James Conroy; you know, the actor. The thing is; his being gone is enough proof for everyone that he's guilty and he fled before he was taken to prison!"

"Oh, th-that's great. So, did the judge say it's all over?"

"Yes, at least for now. If they find him, there'll be one last audience where he'll be declared guilty, and it'll be over then. I called you because the whole team is going to celebrate by having lunch at the Marriott!"

I smile. "That's wonderful. Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

**Review! And say more than 'I hope you post more soon' -_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm updating again and I already have the next chapter written also! I'm tlelling you; it will have _strong_ language, 'cause that's when things start to get ugly hehe. Anyway revieww ok =] if you review I'll update, and please reallyyyy review..!**

**

* * *

**

Allie's POV

I'm going to go to the studio today! Yay! Oh, that rhymed! Hehe.

"Allie! I'm going to take us to the studio, because your mom had to take off to a hotel to have lunch with her job partners. Okay?"

"Alright, Tawni! I can't wait ohmygod! Will I meet famous people?"

She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. "You can bet on it."

I smile back and start jumping all around the place. What else can I do – I'm hyper! "I can't wait to tell Lola and Matt! They're gonna be excited!"

"I'm sure they will. But now we gotta hurry, honey. We have to be there in an hour, and you haven't changed or had breakfast."

"I'll just throw something on real quick and grab a Pop-tart."

Tawni gives me a disapproving look. "Seriously? Allie, you're probably going to meet at least one of your idols; you have to wear something nice."

I nod. "Yah, I guess you're right."

"I always am," she says. "Now, why don't you put on that cute outfit we picked out yesterday? You already know what to wear with it, so it won't take you long."

"Okay!" I shout, rushing up the stairs.

I go into my room and look for the shopping bags, easily finding them in front of my closet. I put on a pink short-sleeved shirt and a denim skirt, along with pink-and-white striped leggings. I also put on my new pink Ecko red's and big, flower earrings. What can I say – I love pink!

I leave my room but as I am about to climb down the stairs, I hear a soft whimpering coming from the guest room. I go in and find – Jason crying on his bed?

"Jay? What's wrong?"

"Me hungwy!"

"Aww, don't worry. Come downstairs with me. Do you like Pop-Tarts?"

The little boy smiles brightly at me. "Yah, wy wove Pope-Towts!"

I laugh. "Okay, let's go!" I say, running outside, but Jason won't follow me. "Jay?"

"Me woun't gwalk much."

"You can't walk much?"

Jason nods.

"Okay, I'm taking you, then," I say, scooping him up. Wow – he sure is heavy for someone that size. "You good?"

"Yah."

I climb down the stairs with him. Meena suddenly appears behind me and gets to the first floor before I do.

"Are you ready n –" Tawni begins, but stops mid-sentence when she sees me and tear-stained Jason's face. "What happened?"

"Jay said he was hungry, so I brought him over."

Tawni nods in understatement and pulls two chairs for us to sit. She takes Jason from me and places him on a chair. I sit beside him.

"Is he coming with us?" I ask, taking a bite off my Pop-Tart.

"Of course he is," Tawni says, kissing the top of Jason's head. I nod.

Just as the silence starts to get awkward, the phone rings. Since I see Tawni is making no attempt to get it, I run and answer.

"Hello?"

"Allie? Sweetie; is your mom there?"

"Nope," I say. "She went out with some friends, Aunt Lucy."

"What?" she shouts. "You're not alone at home, are you?"

"Uh-uh," I reply. "Tawni's here."

"Oh, right. Do you need me to come over?"

"Nah; we're leaving in a while anyway."

"Okay, honey. Take care of yourself, will you?"

"I always do."

I can almost hear her smile through the phone. "Right. Bye, Allie."

"Bye," I say, and hang up. I wanna tell her about the acting thing _after_ I actually get to do it.

"Allie, come on, we have to go."

"Okay!" I say, but before going back to the kitchen, I go to the living room and look at the backyard garden. "Get full, please, faster!" I think, using all my might, and then follow Tawni out the back door.

**Chad's POV**

I go back to the set in the morning. Wow, talk about people one never expected to see! Could that mean…

"Hey, come on, honey; hurry!"

Oh, right. She actually came.

"Chad?"

And she saw me. I turn around and give her a fake smile. "Tawni… Hello."

"Wow, I hadn't seen you since you left _MacKenzie Falls_! How have you been?"

"I've been…as fine as one can be when they're living all alone."

"Aw, that's…deep. Anyway, you gonna be in this movie?" she asks, taking a glass of water from a tray.

"Yeah, and I guess you are too, seeing as I saw your agent when I came yesterday."

Tawni's eyes widen and she spits the water she had been drinking right at my face. "My mom was here?"

I grab my handkerchief and wipe the water off my face. "Yes. I saw her when I came yesterday," I repeat.

"Do you know if she's here right now?" she asks, taking another sip from her water. I nod, and she spits it at me again. I groan.

I suddenly hear a soft giggle, and realize there's a little boy standing next to Tawni. "Oh, who is that?"

"This is Jason," she says, scooping the child up. He studies me carefully and then smiles. I smile back and, when I look around Tawni's shoulder I see…what?

"Allie?" I murmur.

Tawni gives me a weird look. "You know Allie?"

I nod and smile. "Allie!" I call. She spots me and comes running.

"Chad!" she shouts, spreading her arms. I hug her as tightly as possible.

"Has your mom come?" I say, hope obvious in my voice.

"Nah. She went somewhere with her friends from work. She'll probably be home in the afternoon."

My smile fades, but I try to sound as casual as ever. "Oh, okay. So, you gonna be in the movie, too?"

"Yah, but I'm playing a recurring. Tawni says this is just the beginning though; then I'll be getting bigger roles. Is that right?"

I put her hair behind her ear. "Yes, it is."

We all suddenly hear the director's voice calling us to stage. People rush from all corridors to the big room. Tawni, Allie, Jason and I slowly make our way there.

"Chad! Over here," I hear Shiloh's voice calling, and am glad to see there are four empty chairs right next to her on the first row of seats. I pull Tawni's and Allie's arm and get the seats.

"Okay, so now that we are complete, I'll hand out these envelopes which contain all the information about this movie. Yesterday, the main cast recorded a really short scene; Rebecca and Joe's encounter in his mansion. Which, let me tell you, was a very, very good start!" he says. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. "Now, I'm going to call a few people so that we can coordinate a scene. The rest of you can roam around, but please, don't leave this room. Please, Shiloh Jolie-Pitt, Cole Sprouse, Dylan Sprouse, Mia Talerico, Yara Shahidi and Bryce Hurless, come on stage."

Allie stands up and whispers something in Tawni's ear. When she shrugs, she turns to me. "Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the restroom is?"

"Oh," I say, and look around the place 'til I spot it. "There it is," I start to say, but a lot of people stand up and I'm not able to see it anymore.

"Where? I can't see it."

"Uhm, Tawni, help?"

Tawni steps on her tiptoes but isn't able to see either. "Pick her up," she tells me.

"No! I'm a big girl. I don't want to be picked up."

"What other way will you get to the bathroom?"

Allie looks as if she's about to say something, but simply sighs and stands in front of me.

I laugh and wrap an arm around her legs and another around her back, scooping her up. "Can you see it now?"

"I think I can. Let me down now?"

"You know what; Tawni and I are taking you and then we'll stay outside, kay?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Yeah. What–ever," she mutters, rolling her eyes. I laugh once again.

As we approach the door, Allie trips and brings a man down with her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologizes. The man stands up. Then we see his face.

"IT'S YOU!" Tawni screams in fear, clutching Jason closer to her and backing away a few steps.

That's when all hell breaks loose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii! So, as formerly stated, this chapter contains LANGUAGE! like some really strong language I'm sorry! This is when things start to get ugly! oasioasioasioasioas :P Thanks for all the reviews! review this one too please...and guys !READ THIS PLEASE!; if you have a twitter account pleaseee help this becaome a Tending topic: #biebsmeetjordan . even if you don't like justin bieber; we want a little boy's dream to come true! and if you don't have a twitter please create one at least for ONE DAY. you don't have to do much; just tweet a couple things and write #biebsmeetjordan in the end of your sentences or reTweet other tweets. but pleasee do it. This story gets 1k+ visitors so i'd like to see 1k+ people helping trend #biebsmeetjordan =] ok with that said, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

It's him! He's the one who took advantage of my being drunk years ago and _raped_ me! He's Jason's father!

"Tawni?" he says, taking a step toward me. I take one backward.

Chad's face begins to redden and then he practically starts strangling the guy. "Grant! How could you! You're a monster, you know? You're the worst!"

_Grant?_ So that's his name. He pushes Chad away and gasps for air.

"What the hell?" Grant says. "One problem at a time, if you don't mind. Tawni, is that my son?"

Jason's head immediately perks up. I put it back on my shoulder and don't let him raise it. "No. He's mine and that's all."

"Fuck, Tawni; stop lying to me."

"That's the truth!" Tawni exclaims. A few witnesses have gathered around.

"No, it's not!"

"So a month ago you ran into me, bringing a _lawyer_, and suing me for, supposedly, 'having hidden our son from you', but turns out you don't even know who your child is?"

"What? No! I recognize my own son. Give him to me."

"No!"

"Yes," he says, raising his arms to take Jason, but I start running away. Grant tries to follow but Chad stops him, and Allie is nowhere in sight. She must have made it to the restroom.

**Chad's POV**

"You bastard! So, you go around getting women pregnant and then leaving them? For God's sake!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Grant shouts.

"Oh, really?" I say, thinking of a sarcastic comment to make, but I realize I'm too mad for that. "Gosh, save that shit for somebody else, but you have some explanations to do!"

"What are you talking about?" he shouts.

"I'm talking about Sonny, idiot! She told me everything! How she went to your house after the incident with the press, and then you got her pregnant but when she tried to contact you, you were gone! You simply vanished from the Earth's surface and left her with a whole bunch of problems!"

Grant blinks several times, before saying, "That's impossible."

"No; it is very, _very_ possible. In fact, it's true"

"Listen," he says. "We used protection, okay? So, there's no way."

I laugh nervously. "Did you know that it can fail?"

He swallows soundly. "B-but…"

Just then, Allie comes out of the bathroom, but gives Grant a worried look and stands behind me. "Look, I'd rather not have this talk in front of…" I say, pointing at Allie with my eyes.

"I-is she…"

"Yes." I take Allie's hand and get her out of the scene, walking towards a crying Tawni.

**Sonny's POV**

"I would like to make a toast," my client says, standing up and looking at me, "in Allison Munroe's honor, for the superb job she has done all along this…this _nightmare_ of mine. Cheers for Allison!"

"Cheers!" everyone replies, and I nod my thank yous.

When everyone is seated, I stand up and head to the main restroom. I see the pink door with the girl design on top and enter, and find someone I hadn't seen in a _very_ long time.

"Chastity?"

"Oh!" she shouts, checking me out from head to toe, and finally smiles in recognition. "Sonny!"

I smile back. "It's actually Allison now."

"What?" she says, but then shrugs. "Uhm, alright, then. So, Allison, how have you been?"

"I've been good I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was visiting someone down in North Carolina, but then Chad called me and asked me to come here because he wasn't good."

My heart skips a beat at the mention of Chad's name, but I keep calm. "Oh, yah, he came over to my place a couple days ago."

"He really isn't okay, Sonny – I mean, Allison. Ever since you left your show, he's been feeling depressed and isolating himself from everyone. It came to the point that nobody could see any chemistry between us during the show; it was as if MacKenzie were a complete stranger to Chloe, so he left the show. Then a few months later, we decided it could not continue, so the director killed MacKenzie and the last episode was about his funeral. In the last episodes, if he was to appear in the show, we'd use old clips." She pauses briefly, and then takes a breath to say, "Allison, did you really cheat on Chad?"

My eyes are full of tears when I tell her, "Chastity, are you staying in the hotel?" She nods. "Can we talk in your room?" I say, my voice cracking. She nods once again, and guides me out of the restroom and into the elevator.

We reach the eleventh floor and then go into her room, where she plops on the couch and motions for me to sit next to her. I do, and then go on to answer her question. "No, Chastity; I never did."

"But when I came here, he told me that your daughter isn't his."

"Yes, I told him that," I say, my throat burning, "but…when that happened, I had already broken up with him."

Chastity carefully studies my expression. She finally says, "You should give him another chance."

"How can I? I trusted him; he promised he'd never tell anyone."

"But he wasn't aware of his telling; he wasn't conscious!"

"He shouldn't have drunk!" I shout, tears welling in my eyes and pouring down my face. My face falls right on Chastity's shoulder and she hugs me comfortingly. "He shouldn't have…" I keep mumbling several times. Chastity rubs my back as if I was a little girl, and she doesn't stop the motion until my eyes sting and I don't have any more tears to cry so I sit up straight again.

"I know Sonny; I know it hurt you, I know you were scared. I know that's why you went to somebody else and then left. But a lot of time has passed, and Chad's a different person. And even after almost a decade, I can assure you; he's as much in love with you as when you two were teenagers. He loves you so much it's unbelievable. One doesn't find a man like that every day. Trust me on that."

I lay my head back on the couch and realize I have been snotting my face. Chastity hands me a tissue and then my phone rings. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Sonny! I can't believe you left Allie alone with Tawni at home!"

"They're going to a recording set anyway."

Lucy gasps. "What? Allie's going to be in a movie?"

"Yeah," I say, blowing my nose.

"Didn't you say you didn't want her involved in that kind of life?"

"Well, yeah, but; I don't know…she seemed really excited and I had this talk with Tawni…so I know she'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. But I can't believe you didn't tell me before! Or even Allie; I mean, I called to your place earlier today and she didn't tell me anything about that."

"She probably wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hm, yeah. Anyway, I have to go. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend," she says, and I can almost hear her wink through the phone.

"Wow, you've been going out for two years and a half, and he hasn't proposed?" I say, shaking my head.

"Oh, shut up," she says, laughing. "Bye-bye."

"Bye! Good luck," I say, and hang up. Then I turn to Chastity. "I guess I will…at least give it some thought. But don't tell him…please…"

She smiles at me. "Okay, deal."

"Now I better get going or they'll start wondering where I am."

"Who?"

"My job partners. We were actually celebrating because we've practically won this case."

"Oh, alright. Bye, Allison."

"Bye, Chas. Nice seeing you again."

"Same!" she shouts from behind. I close the door and run to the elevator.

I make my way down and my client's sister, Francine, asks me, "Allison! What took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry," I say, blushing. "There wasn't any paper and I had to wait 'til someone went into the bathroom to ask them to get me some."

"Oh, okay. Hey, listen; a couple friends from school and I are going on a trip next month to Spain, and since you're like, part of the family now, it would be really cool if you went with us!"

"That'd be great, but I must think about it. I have a daughter and I can't leave her alone. I'll let you know, though."

"Alright; I really hope you can make it!"

"Thanks for the offer," I say, taking a seat at the table.

* * *

**Guys if you haven't read the !READ THIS PLEASE! up there, then do it! =] it's not that long so _PLEASEE_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I'm sorry! A lot must hate mee! The last time I updated was 10-10-10 (oasioasioasioasioasioas the date! Is all 10!) But I'm finally on vacation until february next year! =D I know this is very short but I hope you like it =] there's a surprise at the end lol; the beginning of what everyone's been waiting for! (I won't say more). Kay onto the story!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"And now he wants to take him away," Tawni finishes the story. I nod and rub her back as she stops crying.

"He did the same to Sonny; only he never knew she actually had his kid…until today…" I gasp at the realization of my own words and slam my fists against the chair in front of me. "I'm an idiot! I told him Allie was his daughter! Now he'll want to take her away from Sonny! Shit; what have I done?"

Tawni's eyes widen and she looks behind my shoulder at Allie, who is at the other side of the room with Jason, Audio Science Clayton, Apple Martin and another girl I don't recognize.

"I should have left too, like Sonny did…but I didn't, because I was thinking about myself and nothing else, not seeing it would eventually cost me Jason." She breaks into tears again.

"No, no, don't cry, Tawni. You have to be strong. If you act vulnerable in front of Grant, he'll see the chance and actually take him."

"By the way," she says between sobs, still crying but raising her head to look around the room, "where's Grant?"

"The director wanted to speak to him. He might stay in there," I say, pointing at the door where I saw them enter, "for a while."

"O-okay."

I side-hug Tawni and continue rubbing her back. "Do you want to go back home?"

"I think that would be appropriate." I somehow manage to make her words out. I help her up and then walk towards Allie and Jason. Allie smiles as she sees me and pulls my hand so that I'm seated next to her.

"And he's Chad Dylan Cooper. My mommy is in love with him!"

I look at her with wide eyes and stand up, picking up Jason. "Allie, we're leaving. Tawni's not feeling good."

Allie's smile fades and she stands up frowning. "Nooo!"

I give her a funny look. "Allie, I'm not kidding."

"I'm not, either," she says defiantly.

"We're leaving."

"I'm staying."

"Allie, we're going home right now. For real," I tell her, all humor gone from my voice.

"But I want to stay!"

"Okay," I say, backing a few steps. "You're staying. But I have no idea how you're getting back since I'm going with Tawni."

Allie wrinkles her nose and opens her mouth to protest, but finally sits back. "Fine," she says.

"Fine."

She seems at a loss of words when she finally says, "good!"

"Good," I say defiantly.

"Fine!" she shouts.

"Fine."

"GOOD!"

"Good."

"Are we good?" she says, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes." I walk toward Tawni, who takes Jason from me.

"Is Allie coming with us?" she asks with a little concern.

"Yeah. Just give her some time and she will –" I start to say but am interrupted by Allie pulling my hand.

"Chad, I'm sooo sorry. I acted like a spoilt selfish girl and I think it's alright if you've lost your respect for me."

"Where did you get that from?" I say surprised.

Allie blushes and laughs nervously. "Apple gave me the speech…"

I snort. "Of course."

"But the feeling's still there!, okay?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. "I shouldn't have acted like that and I don't know why I did and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "Let's go home now."

"Are you mad at me?" she says, her eyes sparkly with the tears that will or not fall, depending on how I answer that one small question.

"No," I say, smiling reassuringly. Allie hugs me tightly and, as I hug her back, I wish with all my might, that at least for _one_ second, she could be _my_ little girl. I wish I could spin the world into reverse, or that an hourglass put upside down could make time go back. I wish I had been there for Sonny. I wish Grant had never moved to Hollywood. I wish Marta hadn't told the press. I wish I hadn't drunk.

I wish I had never caused Sonny pain. _Then_ Allie would be my daughter.

* * *

"Chad, are you going to stay in my house?"

"What do you mean by 'stay'?"

"I mean, you're going to drop Tawni and me off, but are you going to stay, as in, to play Wii or, I don't know, watch TV or something?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Pwease?" Allie tells me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I laugh.

"Okay, then yes."

"Yay!" she shouts. Tawni hushes us as she puts Jason to sleep. "Yay!" Allie whispers, making us laugh. I park next to Sonny's house and open the door for Tawni, helping her with Jason. She descends from the car and Allie hops right behind her. She runs and squats, crawling through the door's "dog entrance". A few seconds later, she opens the door for us.

"Who's out there?" Sonny shouts, looking at us from the kitchen and sighing in relief as she sees Allie's face. "Who opened the door?"

"Me."

"Allie, I've told you never to open the door!"

"But, I had just been outside with them!"

"Still! You should have called me." Sonny wipes her forehead. "You're lucky it was just them this time." She looks at me and then bites her lip. "Hi," she says.

"Hey," I reply, walking to her. She puts out her hand for me to shake. I wince at her strangeness, but still do it.

A white little dog runs to us and starts barking as soon as it sees Allie. "Meena!" she shouts, messing with its hair.

"I'm going to go sleep," Tawni says, her voice still cracking a little. "It's been a hard day."

Sonny looks at me surprised and mouths a "what happened" to me. I make a motion with my hand saying I'm gonna tell her everything later. She nods.

Tawni climbs up the stairs, Jason's head bouncing lightly on her shoulder. Sonny takes my hand and pulls me to the couch beside her. I smile at the touch of her hand in mine – a feeling I've never forgotten; as familiar as breathing. "What's up with her?" she says, leaning her head back.

"Well…we were at the set, and the director told us we could wander around for a while. Allie wanted to go to the bathroom so we took her, and then Tawni saw the guy who, uhm, got her pregnant."

Sonny gasps and her hand flies to cover her mouth. "What happened then?"

"Well, it was really bad. He wanted to take Jason from her. They started verbally attacking each other, and then I was somehow involved. It was really sad that Jason had to see all that… Sonny, you really won't like what I'm going to tell you right now…"

Tears are rolling down Sonny's cheeks by then. "Poor Tawni…what, Chad…what could be worse?"

I gulp loudly. "That guy was…Grant. He's here. And—and…he saw…Allie."

As I finish saying that, Sonny's eyelids drop, and her body falls lifeless-like into my arms. Though I know this is really bad for her, I can't help but be glad about this moment; this is something I've been anticipating for nearly nine years.

_Sonny Munroe is lying in my arms; my Sonshine wants me to make it okay._

* * *

**REVIEW! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**GUYS, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW EPICALLY SORRY I AM. I'LL JUST SAY, I HAVE REASONS. IF I SAID THEM ALL I WOULD GET THE LONGEST A/N EVER AND NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT A/N'S SO THE ONLY THING SAID WILL BE, I ACTUALLY HAD REASONS. I JUST want you to know, that I never EVER forgot about this story. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT EVERYDAY, JUST DIDN'T FIND TIME OR INSPIRATION. But, THIS STORY IS ALWAYS IN MY MIND. So don't worry I'll NEVER FORGET ABOUT IT. Now, PLEASE don't forget to READ THE A/N AT THE END. enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"That guy was…Grant. He's here," Chad says.

My breath catches and I can't feel my heart beating anymore. _Breathe_, a voice in my head says. _It'll be okay. You're a lawyer; he can't take Jason from Tawni. You're going to help her._

_What if you can't? What if he was actually telling the truth? What if he gets a say in all this? What if Tawni _does_ lose her Jason?_ another voice says, making me feel as unsure of myself as I've never been. My knees start shaking.

I am desperate beyond words. I feel how something as heavy as a planet sits on me, and my whole body trembles. It doesn't last too long, but it's so strong that I lose consciousness. I hear Chad's faint voice; apparently, his sentence wasn't complete. Still, I'm too far away for his words to make sense, only hearing a 'and…and he'. My mind abandons my body and I fall into a deep slumber. Just when I think I'm going to hit the cold floor, I feel caught in a strong grip. It isn't hard; it's tender and shielding.

I feel protected. I feel loved.

**Allie's POV**

I am currently watching TV. It's a show called Bonny With A Chance; it's about a girl living in Montana who gets to go to New York to live her dream of being in Broadway! It's a lot of fun, but I especially like it 'cause it's similar to Mommy's story. Bonny has a boyfriend; Brad Cyril Brandon. I think they're _so_ cute together!

I suddenly get hungry so I go down the stairs to go to the kitchen and grab a cookie. As I jump to the floor, I see my mommy lying in Chad's arms and he's hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" I shout, running to them.

"Sonny got a little scared, and…she fainted."

"Is she gonna be alright?" I say, my eyes watering.

"Of course she is. I'll just take her to her room so that when she wakes up, she'll be tucked in bed. Kay?"

"Kay," I reply, giving Mommy a worried look.

"Hey," Chad says, carrying Mommy bridal-style and giving me a sympathetic look. "She really will be fine. No need to worry. Why don't you make something for her, for when she wakes up?"

"I was about to grab a cookie, but I think I'll make something for her using cookies! That way my worries will be FLOWN away too!" I jump.

Chad smiles at me. "That a girl. She must be proud of you."

I make a loud noise with my tongue and narrow my eyes in a funny way. "Says so every day."

I head to the kitchen and empty the jar of chocolate chip cookies. I remember a recipe Mommy taught me when I was little, and place some cookies on top of others so that it looks like a symmetric mountain of cookies. I then start destroying them into little itty-bitty pieces. Once it's all ground, I pour it in a bowl, and add condensed milk. Then I grab a handful of the semi-thick mix and make little balls with my –clean– hands and after a while, the chocolate-chip cookie balls are ready. I sprinkle rainbow jimmies on them, and then place them in a way so that it looks like a happy face. I smile and eat the spare balls, taking the salver upstairs.

I quietly enter Mommy's room and leave it on her nightstand, and as I turn to look at her bed, I see her tucked in. And next to her, on the very far edge, is Chad, snoring. I giggle and quickly make my way out.

**Tawni's POV**

"And for that matter, I think it would be better if I stayed out of the picture this one time," I tell Allie. I don't think she understands the urgency behind this, but I hope she _does_ understand the fact that it is so hard for me to remain in that movie.

She smiles and nods. "It's okay, Tawni. Do you think Mommy will let me go again, though?"

I frown. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," she sighs. "She got pretty upset when Chad told her the whole story. She even fainted, you know."

"WHAT!" I jump up immediately. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, in her room."

I run up the stairs four at a time and open my best friend's door. The lights are on and she's sitting on her bed. Chad is caressing her back.

"Sonny, please tell me I didn't cause this to you."

Her eyes find mine and she stands up in a blink, clumsily walking toward me. She hugs me tightly, just as she used to before she had to leave. Before life got too hard to handle and the only alternative was leaving.

"Tawni! I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe that happened."

"Sonny, don't worry please. I'm not going back to the set. I'll quit." I sigh and finally say aloud the words that have been flying around my mind these last months. "I'm going to quit acting."

Sonny steps back and gives me her best 'you crazy!' look. "You have got to be kidding," she mumbles.

"That also means I'll have to get a job. Which implies going to college." I scratch the back of my head thinking of all the things I have to do.

Sonny grins widely. "Tawni, that's the best thing you could do! Trust me. Getting a steady job is the only way for success, and Jason is going to be much happier without the paparazzi behind you two all the time. I'm so happy for you!" She pauses to breathe, and then goes on. "And don't worry; I'll help you with everything you need. You can stay here as long as you want."

I smile, happy to have her support, but not as cheerful as she is. I've acted my whole life, and this is a decision I'm certainly not joyful about. But I must support my little family somehow. "Thank you, Sonny. You truly are my best friend."

**Chad's POV**

Sonny sits next to me again, as Tawni leaves the room. We stay still like this for what seems like an hour, when she finally stands up and stretches.

"Sonny…?"

"Hmm?" She moans, stretching her arms over her head, her shirt lifting up. I stare at her for a while but then quickly look away.

"Since Tawni won't be in the movie anymore…will you let Allie be part of it?"

Sonny hesitates for a second. "No," she finally says.

"She could go with me, you know."

She snorts. "_Ha_! Bigger no."

I sigh and stand up, facing her. "What's your problem?"

She simply looks at me with a blank expression. Her mouth is open but her lips are trembling. She finally shuts her mouth. I lean down; our faces are inches apart. She closes her eyes, and I bring my lips down on hers.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS ALREADY MORE THAN HALFWAY WRITTEN, SO I WANT YOU TO TELL ME. ON A SCALE FROM 1 TO 5, WHERE 1 MEANS 'HATE IT', 2 MEANS 'BAD', 3 MEANS 'WORTH READING', 4 MEANS 'GOOD' AND 5 MEANS 'LOVE IT', HOW WOULD YOU RATE IT? PLEASE I NEED YOU ALL TO RATE IT'S VERRRYYYYY IMPORTANT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IN A REVIEW. IF YOU DO, I'LL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF WHAT FOLLOWS IN THIS STORY (not necessarily the next chapter) ANYDAY THIS WEEK (3-10 APRIL). THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
